The present invention relates to a novel foam pad for use as a yoga mat, exercise mat, mattress pad, seat cushion, pillow, body pad or body wrap. By adding or mixing a finely pulverized powder of far-infrared and/or ion generating stone into a base material prior to processing such material, the resulting finished product provides for unique health promoting benefits.
Other inventions, mainly out of Japan, have incorporated the use of far-infrared producing materials by mixing these powders with synthetic fibers to form a special yarn for creation of clothing, adding these powders to hard plastics to create discs for odor neutralization or EMF reduction or adding the powders to coatings to spray on walls or other construction material. Additionally, these powders have been used in mattress pads by either sandwiching a layer of stone powder between layers of other material or by applying plastic discs incorporating tourmaline onto the surface of the pad.
There is a significant body of literature indicating that far-infrared and/or ion generating materials provide for anti-bacterial and deodorizing effects and provides for an overall invigorating and regenerative effect. Additionally, research in Japan has shown far-infrared stone powder helps improve circulation, aid in stress relief, speed recovery from fatigue and injury and increase mental alertness. The inventor believes these effects are specifically useful when the body is in close contact with the material and/or when a greater sense of relaxation or wellness is desired. For this reason, these effects are very well suited to the products stated in the claims, such as a yoga mat, massage table pad or meditation cushion.
The inventor is not aware of any application were the stone powder of far-infrared and/or ion generating material is actually mixed into a base material of a foam prior to the forming or further processing so that the powder becomes integral to the foam material. The inventor believes there are many advantages to mixing or blending said stone powder directly into the base material or resin prior to processing or forming of the pad. These advantages include but are not limited to ease of processing, improved wear over coatings, ability to maintain flexibility and even consistency of foam, no shifting or movement of stone material, even distribution of powder throughout the material, and improved performance through exposing more surface area of the finely powdered stone. Alternatively, an outer coating may be desirable in the case where expected wear is minimal and/or where the process of adding powder to the base material is undesirable from a cost, manufacturing or performance standpoint.